


Kisses

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-15
Updated: 2005-02-15
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin reads an article about Kisses and finds out just how Brian feels.





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Kisses

 

Justin sat looking through the magazine as he waited for Brian to get done with his latest client so that they could get over to Debbie’s for the family gathering. Suddenly an article caught his eye. It was titled “The Meaning of the Kiss”. He read it quickly before finding the list at the bottom.

Kiss on the mouth = I love you.  
Kiss on the ear = I can't live without you.  
Kiss on the neck = I want you.  
Kiss on the cheek = Let's be friends.  
Kiss on the hair = I want more.  
Kiss on the forehead = I'm faithful to you.  
Kiss on the hand = Everything's over already.

Just then the door to Brian’s office opened and Brian walked out with his client. As they walked to the door, Justin quickly ripped out the article and stuffed it into his satchel. Rising as Brian walked back toward him, Justin smiled. “Ready to go to Deb’s or do you want to stop off at home. It’s not like they aren’t used to us being late or anything.”

Brian sighed. “Let’s stop off at the loft. I definitely want to change. Gus and Italian don’t go well with Prada.”

Justin laughed. “No, it doesn’t but we’re going to have to hurry. We’re already late as it is so that means no fooling around and no shower.”

Justin saw Brian was getting ready to get snarky and decided to tease him a little bit. “Matter of fact, I might just have to sit in the car to make sure that you do change quickly. After all, you wouldn’t want my great ass to freeze would you?”

Brian stopped and looked at Justin as he tried to portray the innocent and started to laugh. “No, we wouldn’t want that now would we.”

Together they walked out and got in the Corvette. Quickly they drove to the loft and true to his word when Brian got out of the car, he looked over and Justin remained seated. “I told you I was going to wait. Leave me the keys would you? That way I can at least keep the heater running.”

Brian shook his head and handed the keys through the open passenger window. “You are such a twat sometimes. Are you sure you don’t want to come in?”

Justin laughed. “I am not a twat. I just know you. If I go upstairs with you, you’ll insist on a shower, then that will lead to us having sex of some kind and the next thing you know we’ll have missed dinner, everyone will be pissed at us, and we’ll spend the rest of the night listening to everyone bitch at us. I don’t know about you but that just doesn’t fit my idea of a good night.”

Brian arched an eyebrow. “Oh and just what does sound like a good night to you?”

Justin smiled wickedly at Brian. “Making it over to Deb’s without being fussed at, eating a great meal, talking with family about what’s going on and then after a suitable amount of time has passed, going with my partner to Babylon or Woody’s. Even better yet, going home and spending the rest of the night fucking.”

Brian tried to stop the smile from appearing but couldn’t. “Hummm, you know that sounds like a pretty good night to me too. I’ll be down in a minute. You sure I don’t have time for a shower?”

Justin shook his head. “No you don’t. Besides, I like the way you smell.”

Brian shook his head and headed for the door to the building. In less then 15 minutes, he was back downstairs at the car. 

Justin wanted to laugh but didn’t. “That was fast.”

Brian shrugged his shoulders. “Didn’t want you to wear down my battery or use up a ton of my gas.”

Justin laughed. “Uh huh.”

Twenty minutes later they walked into Deb’s to the scream of “Dada!” 

Brian caught Gus as he ran excitedly to him and received his sloppy kiss. “Hey Sonnyboy!”

When Brian looked down at his leather jacket he saw pasta sauce being spread over it by his son. Looking over at Justin he smirked. “Told you.”

Justin just laughed and grabbed a napkin. Walking over to Brian who had sat Gus down, he began to wipe away the sauce. “Yes you did.”

Justin was just about finished cleaning off the sauce when he felt Brian kiss him gently on his cheek. Thinking about the article he recalled ‘Kiss on the cheek = Let's be friends’ and started to smile as he looked at Brian. “All done.”

“Thanks Sunshine. Now lets get seated before Deb starts fussing at us.” Brian said as he took off his jacket and reached for Justin’s to hang it up.

Sitting down at the table with everyone else, they filled their plates and quickly caught up on the conversations. As Justin began to fill them in on what was going on with his classes, Brian sat back and listened. He already knew most of it but secretly enjoyed listening to Justin. Placing his arm around the back of Justin’s chair, he couldn’t help but smile slightly when Justin leaned back into him. As Justin talked Brian decided to go outside and smoke a cigarette. Standing, he leaned over and he gave Justin a kiss on the top of his head before going outside. 

Justin felt the kiss and smiled as he thought about what it meant. ‘Kiss on the hair = I want more.’ Without dropping a beat, he continued on with his conversation as he watched Brian walk outside.

Everyone at the table watched the interaction and shook their heads as Justin continued to smile. Before long everyone got up and moved into the living room. The girls said their goodbyes and loaded a sleeping Gus into their car. As the conversations continued and dessert was passed around, Brian came back into the house. Walking into the living room he looked around and noticed that the girls and Gus were gone. Looking for a seat, he smiled as he held out his hand to Justin. 

Justin put his hand in Brian’s who helped him to stand. Brian then proceeded to sit where Justin had been sitting and pulled Justin down into his lap. As Justin continued to eat his dessert, Brian had his dessert by nibbling and kissing Justin’s neck. The smile that had yet to leave Justin’s face all night grew larger as he thought of the meaning. ’ Kiss on the neck = I want you.’

Justin tilted his head farther over so that Brian could get better access to his neck and he continued to enjoy being Brian’s dessert. Everyone else watched and shook their heads as they continued talking. 

It wasn’t long before Brian moved from Justin’s neck to his ear and Justin’s smile reached its mega watt beam. ‘Kiss on the ear = I can't live without you.’

“Just what are you smiling so big about Boy Wonder?” Mikey asked slightly peeved. It wasn’t that he wasn’t used to Brian and Justin fooling around and making out in front of them all the time but this time he felt as if Justin was trying to rub their faces in it.

Justin looked at Michael and saw the pout on his face and knew what he was probably thinking but he couldn’t help the smiles. “Nothing really Michael. I just keep being reminded of an article that I read this afternoon.”

Emmett laughed. “Well it must have been some article Sunshine because you’ve been smiling all evening. So dish! Tell us all about the article.”

Justin knew better than to tell everyone what the article said so he put them off. “Not tonight. I’ll tell you all about it another time. I promise.”

Emmett tried to change Justin’s mind by pouting as well but all he succeeded in doing was cracking everyone up, including Brian who had stopped to listen in. 

Finally, Brian pushed up Justin and stretched. “Well boys and girls. It’s time to go home.”

Walking over to the coats he grabbed his and handed Justin his as well. After he got his coat on, he turned to Justin and adjusted his collar as he finished putting his on. After he finished, he kissed Justin on the forehead before turning to the rest of the family. “Later.”

Justin just continued to beam as he recalled what that kiss meant. ‘Kiss on the forehead = I'm faithful to you.’ Turning he waved. “Later.”

Once in the Corvette, Brian looked over at Justin. “So, you want to tell me what has you grinning like an idiot?”

Justin blushed. “Sorry, couldn’t help it.”

As Brian drove them toward the loft, he recalled Justin mentioning an article. “Just what was that article about?”

Justin sighed and quit smiling. “You really don’t want to know.”

Brian smirked. “If I didn’t want to know, I wouldn’t have asked. So spill.”

Justin began to fidget. “Well, it was an article about kisses. Each kiss has a different meaning.”

Brian thought about all the times that he had kissed Justin while at Debbie’s. “And just what does each kiss mean?”

Justin blushed and hesitated, he knew how much Brian hated to discuss emotion. “Brian, you really don’t want to know. It was just a silly article that’s all.”

Brian pulled up to the loft and parked the car. As they got out and entered the building, Brian wrapped his arm around Justin as they walked into the elevator. “Tell me.”

Justin reached into his bag and pulled out the article. “It says here that…

Kiss on the mouth = I love you.  
Kiss on the ear = I can't live without you.  
Kiss on the neck = I want you.  
Kiss on the cheek = Let's be friends.  
Kiss on the hair = I want more.  
Kiss on the forehead = I'm faithful to you.  
Kiss on the hand = Everything's over already.

 

So you see, you’ve kissed me in all of those places but two. I just thought it was cute, that’s all.”

Brian looked over the article as Justin continued to talk. “Well, at least you never kissed my hand.”

Brian quirked his eyebrow. “You don’t really believe this do you? I mean, this is a hetero women’s magazine.”

Justin sighed again as they walked into the loft. “I told you that I just thought it was cute Brian.”

Brian walked over and pulled Justin into a hug. “Yeah, I guess so. You know, there is one kiss on there that I haven’t done yet.”

Justin looked puzzled. He wondered why Brian was continuing to talk about the article. “Oh yeah? Which one?”

Brian bent down and whispered. “This one.” 

Slowly he began to kiss Justin on the mouth, deepening it until Justin moaned. As he released Justin’s mouth, he studied his face.

Justin took a moment to catch his breath and get his thoughts back in order so he could think about what Brian had just said. Thinking back to the article he realized what Brian was telling him. ‘Kiss on the mouth = I love you.’

Looking up at Brian, he couldn’t stop his sunshine smile from lighting up his face. “Brian…”

Remembering how uncomfortable Brian was talking about emotions, he stopped. Continuing to smile, he reached up and pulled Brian’s head back down to his so that he could kiss Brian on the mouth as well.

This time when they broke apart, both of them were smiling. Reaching over, Brian took the article off the counter where Justin had laid it when he walked in and walked over to the refrigerator. Taking one of the magnets that Justin had bought to hold up Gus’ artwork, he attached the article to the door. Turning back, he saw Justin still smiling. “Maybe tomorrow, we’ll go get it properly framed but for now, I’m ready for bed.”

Justin nodded and together they walked into the bedroom, kissing each other on the mouth, over and over and over again.

 

The End


End file.
